


Make Me Breathless

by Sakunade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Double Anal Penetration, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rutting, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade
Summary: They’ve finished filming for the Nature Republic CF, and they needed this vacation at the beach. Just the weekend to get away, with all of the drama and rumors over the past few months. Here, Johnny knew they could be themselves, away from the public eye, with his two mates, Jungwoo and Jaehyun. They needed to just be them, even if it was for work. The smell of the beach floated on the wind’s breeze, the warmth of the sun against their skin as they played in the sand. And the smell ofhim— Jungwoo, and his heat coming.Written for the A/B/O NCT Round 1 Fic Fest:Prompt #A/B/O08: Jungwoo has two mating marks on his body and he wears them proudly. Why doesn't he, when he has two wonderful Alphas pampering and taking care of him?Based on the Nature Republic Behinds the Scenes video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9t-ULcMhHY
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159
Collections: A/B/O NCT Round 1





	Make Me Breathless

* * *

They needed this. 

Relaxing, just chilling in his hammock while the other members played on the beach. 

Johnny loved this. 

Just the weekend to get away, with all the drama and rumors that had been circulating the past few months. Somehow, it flew under the radar when it was mentioned Jaemin had been dating his drama co-star. They had not been as lucky when Jaehyun went out with a group of the 97 line Alphas, the closest friends he had outside of their own pack.

In all honesty, Johnny as head Alpha, had told him to stay home that night with the rest of their pack. They would be busy with comebacks soon and would be their last day to spend time together before schedules got insane. Some of them had gone shopping, visiting the Burberry store and the new Noble Valenti flagship that had opened down the street from the dorms. Others had gone for food at some of their favorite restaurants together. 

Unfortunately, Yuta had been edging on his rut without realizing it. He had returned to the dorms after lunch, arm slung over Jungwoo’s shoulder with Taeil and Haechan laughing behind them. From their room, Jaehyun already could tell Jungwoo smelled far too much of Yuta's overbearing scent of petrichor and stone, triggering his instincts to protect his Omega. 

Luckily Johnny and Mark had been playing video games in the living room when Jaehyun’s door swung open and he stormed across the room in three steps. 

Before he was able to close the distance, Yuta made the mistake of drawing Jungwoo to him and tucking him closer to his side. A dangerous rumble vibrated deep within Jaehyun’s throat, eyes narrowed as he stepped up to Yuta. 

From his peripheral, Johnny watched as the air grew tense and he paused the game. Jaehyun had been in a mood when he arrived, and so Johnny had left his boyfriend alone to hang out with Mark instead. 

Nevertheless, Jaehyun had refused to back down, his spine set straight as he stepped up to Yuta. Chest to chest, glaring down at him until Yuta pushed forward into Jaehyun with a smirk. 

Johnny flew across the room to step between the two Alpha’s before it went any further. 

Jaehyun was still young, his wolf learning control, and when to stand down in situations. On the other hand, Yuta should have also known better than to scent a mated Omega. 

Especially _their_ Omega - his and Jaehyun’s. 

Everyone knew - they could smell it on him - who he belonged to. The scent of patchouli, ginger, and frankincense. Johnny’s scent, dominating over the strong undertones of tobacco and morning grass of Jaehyun.

At the time, Johnny hadn’t claimed him yet, and he hadn’t planned on it originally. Yet, he had known the moment they met as Rookies. 

His true mate. 

Hell, it had been his fault Jungwoo hadn’t been able to perform in the Rookies Show with the rest of them. Johnny himself had been young, pheromones unbearing and overpowering. Unintentionally, he had triggered Jungwoo’s first heat during the final rehearsals. As a result, Jungwoo had been unable to join the other members in the showcase at the last minute. 

The company expected them to carry on, business as usual as if nothing had happened. They pulled Jungwoo from the show and his debut with U and 127. Jungwoo went back home until he had stabilized and Johnny hated every moment he had been away. 

That had been close to five years ago, and he had long claimed Jungwoo since then. 

There had been no point in fighting the fates that repeatedly drew them together when Jungwoo finally came back. To the dorms, to him. Jaehyun, an added bonus along the way, contrary to the stereotype that two Alpha’s couldn’t be mated to the same Omega. At least, not without complications and attempting to tear each other's throats out. 

Johnny had wanted to spoil his Omega and he would do whatever the younger wanted, just to make him happy. When Jungwoo wanted to wear a couple costume with Jaehyun for Halloween, Johnny encouraged it. He even suggested Jack and Rose for them to wear. He never intended to keep Jungwoo locked up or away from others, his wolf placated with knowing Jungwoo belonged to him. Johnny didn’t own or control Jungwoo and didn’t feel the need to exert his dominance over him.

Not Jaehyun — he didn’t share the same sentiment. He hated anyone other than Johnny getting close to Jungwoo, and it drove his wolf insane. 

It didn’t matter if it was one of the members, mated or not, or even the staff or managers. Fiercely overprotective, and even then, there were occasional rare times when Jaehyun was close to his rut and would push his luck with Johnny over Jungwoo. 

The younger, still out of touch with his own emotions at times, often clouding his senses and better judgment. Underlying fears and anxiety, lurking until it built up and Jaehyun snapped. In those moments, Johnny reminded Jaehyun of who was head Alpha and only then, used his status to put him in his place. 

Yuta didn’t have the same demanding aura and power as Johnny, and Jaehyun knew that. 

Johnny managed to keep them from breaking each other’s noses, or worse, but not without issue. There had been a great deal of yelling, the undercurrents of hostility lurking in the room yet Johnny remained calm. He stood firm between them, focused on Jaehyun and guiding him down. Johnny’s voice, movements, posture — all of it expressed his status and authority and eventually, Jaehyun conceded to him.  
  
Jaehyun stormed out of the dorm, the stress of the situation making Jungwoo break down as the door slammed against the frame. Mark dragged Yuta into his room and locked the door behind them while Johnny carried a crying Jungwoo down to the 5th floor. He gave Jungwoo one of his oversized hoodies to wear and tucked him into his bed with one of Jaehyun’s shirts left from their weekly movie night date. Then, he shot a reprimanding message to Jaehyun for leaving them and their Omega distressed. 

_Fuck Jaehyun._

Johnny swore to deal with his ass in the morning whenever he got home. His priority was ensuring Jungwoo didn’t have another anxiety attack. The last thing he wanted was losing Jungwoo for another six months while he went on ‘hiatus’ for mental health. The door locked, Johnny crawled under the sheets behind Jungwoo, drawing him as close as possible until he melted against his chest. The shaking in his arms didn’t stop until Jungwoo finally fell asleep, cheeks and pillow stained with tears.

Jaehyun had come back sometime in the middle of the night, sheepishly knocking on the door until Johnny answered it. Despite the rancid stench of stale cigarettes and cheap soju on him, Johnny let him in the room. Jungwoo was quick to pull him down into the bed and wrapped around him.

It didn’t take long for Jungwoo to find his way on top of Jaehyun, wanting to make up with his Alpha, wanting to please and seek his approval again. Apologies flowed from Jungwoo’s lips over Jaehyun’s, kisses and words of affirmation coated between as he worked his way down. 

Down Jaehyun’s neck, over his chest and further still. His mouth traveled along the dark trail of hair down his stomach, to the waistband of his pants, and then Jungwoo was taking Jaehyun into his mouth. 

The next few hours descended into several rounds of sex.

Two weeks later, the shit hit the fan and everything from that night came crashing back to reality. 

Johnny had seen Jaehyun quiet before, but never the way he was immediately after all the backlash. Fans and netizens were unfairly rude to him. The contradictions and hypocrisy, screaming at him for being out with friends despite being out socializing themselves. 

Jaehyun kept himself away from the other members. He only came out for recordings or to get food, and even then he missed a lot of his meals. The guilt was eating at him. Not only for causing issues the day before the comeback but because it had been his fault in the first place for starting a fight. 

So yes — they needed this. 

They needed to be away from the fans and sasaengs following them every step. Like vultures, always lurking in the shadows, cameras in their hands with sharp eagle-eye lenses snapping away. 

It was nice to let go, and relax. Here, Johnny knew they could be themselves, away from the public eye, with his two mates. 

They needed to be them, despite being here for work. The smell of the beach floated on the wind’s breeze, the warmth of the sun against their skin as they played in the sand made them feel as if they were on a trip.

They were finally done for the day, the commercial shoot finished, with the last hour of light left to the day. Some of the members were burying Taeyong under a massive mound. Jaehyun had smiled, genuinely smiled, for the first time in a long time.

Johnny lounged in the hammock, arm across his face to block the sun with Taeil in his lap. In the distance, the giant blue ball floated listlessly along the edge of the small island across the water, Jungwoo’s ‘friend’ lost the current. 

Johnny smiled, the warmth of the sun illuminating his skin. He turned his head to the side, watching as Jaehyun chased Mark and Yuta around the ocean’s edge, eyes crinkled in a wide smile that was brighter than the sun. Deep dimples on display as he laughed, splashing and playing with the other. 

Jungwoo was busy piling sand up on top of Taeyong, undeterred by his arguments to not give him breasts because the cameras were constantly rolling. Jungwoo, however, only laughed, the melodious voice carried across their little camp set up on the wind, and with it the scent of sunscreen and…. _him_.

It was strong enough to make Johnny frown. Ginger, lined with gardenia and peony, and a teasing hint of amber. The first time he smelled it had been the day Jungwoo walked into the rehearsal room the final month before the Rookies show. Jungwoo was barely seventeen and didn’t realize what was happening. Much like right now. 

“Come on hyung, get up. My leg is falling asleep under your ass,” Johnny tapped Taeil’s thigh, urging him to get up. Jungwoo was on suppressants for the better part of the last two years, yet it was a scent Johnny would never mistake. 

“You like my ass though,” Taeil teased and carefully stood up to avoid flipping the hammock with both of them in it.

“Yes, it is very nice. Korea’s ass right there. A+ indeed. Just don’t tell Jungwoo I said that. You know he gets jealous when I don’t compliment him enough.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” he helped Johnny and his awkwardly long limbs up before they strolled over to join the others by, what he lovingly wanted to call, ‘the Taeyong mountain’.

Johnny took a few extra steps and crouched down by Jungwoo, leaning in closer to get a better whiff of the sweet scent emanating from him. To anyone else, it probably was much weaker but perhaps because they were true mates, he was able to pick it up easier. Though he must admit he was quite surprised that Jaehyun hadn’t picked up on it yet. He was usually the more sensitive one to the changes and shifts in Jungwoo’s scents.

“How you doing, baby?” Johnny ran a hand through Jungwoo’s hair, nails scraping over his scalp and down the nape of his neck. 

Jungwoo shuddered and tucked his neck into his shoulders, ever so ticklish. “Just getting tired. We’ve been out all day, and it’s hot. Still, I am having fun relaxing, and playing with everyone. Can we make a campfire, hyung?”

“If you’re feeling up for it, sure. You’ve been keeping up with your suppressants, right? Taking them regularly?” He pressed his hand to Jungwoo’s forehead, checking his temperature for any irregularities. It seemed to be normal and cool to the touch, though. 

“You’re asking a lot of questions today. What’s going on?”

“I’m just worried. I know they have been messing with your system and throwing you off with the medication for your anxiety. Sort of smells like your heat is coming early.” Johnny inched closer to Jungwoo’s neck, to the place where he claimed the younger and the faded marks of it were still visible on his flesh. 

Here, the smell was stronger, more powerful and he loved how it had the faintest undertones of himself and Jaehyun in it.

“Really? I feel fine though. I’m not supposed to have it for another two weeks, I’ve been tracking it with the app and checking daily. I think it’s probably being at the beach with the sun and the exhaustion of the CF shoot. I don’t feel anything,” Jungwoo frowned, patting a new mound of sand on top of Taeyong’s temporary tomb. 

“Okay, well, if you start feeling anything, let me know. We can go back early if we need to.” Johnny smiled and pressed a kiss to Jungwoo’s temple. 

Johnny watched as Jungwoo pouted and rolled his eyes as he stood up, taking a moment to glance back over his shoulder before he joined Jaehyun. He took Jaehyun by the elbow and pulled him away from Mark and Yuta to let him know what he suspected. The two alphas whispered amongst themselves before they both looked over at Jungwoo in unison, and Jungwoo saw the way their eyes shifted. And heat or not, he fucking loved it when they looked at him with raw, lustful hunger in his gaze. 

Except the night ended without any issues, the members falling into a game of mafia around the campfire on the beach. Johnny grilled the meat with Taeyong, helping to get the food ready at the picnic tables under the tents. The air was filled with laughter, music, and the low light of the tiki torches to keep the mosquitos at bay. Then they made their way back to the hotel, everyone retreated to their respective rooms for the night. 

Though they had spent the day outside, Johnny wanted to head to the gym before bed. It helped him relax, and with the scent of Jungwoo’s impending heat lingering, he wanted to work out some of the built-up frustration.

He came back to the hotel room to find Jaehyun on the bed with Jungwoo curled up in his arms, clinging to him like a koala. Jungwoo’s head rested on Jaehyun’s chest, rising and falling with his steady breath as Jaehyun scrolled through his phone. Both of them were absolutely gorgeous and they were his. 

His heart soared at the sight of them, waiting for him, _his mates_. 

“Any difference?” Johnny asked, pulling out his airpods. He reached for a bottle of water from the mini-fridge, chugging it in one motion. Crossing the room to the side of the bed, Johnny leaned down to kiss Jaehyun first, then kiss the top of Jungwoo’s head. 

Jungwoo stirred in his half-sleep, cuddling closer to Jaehyun’s side with a weak whine, but not waking up.

“No, he’s been fine. ‘Cept, he kept asking where you were. I smell it though. It’s subtle, but there,” Jaehyun chuckled and nuzzled into the darkness of Jungwoo’s hair. “He smells so amazing. You, on the other hand, — you fucking reek. Take a shower before coming to bed.”

“Coming from you, that’s rich. You wear more cologne than a whorehouse. You should join me.” Johnny teased, peeling off the sweat-drenched tank top to show off his abs. 

“Very tempting, but I don’t want to wake Jungwoo up. He’ll need his energy later if, or when, his heat hits.”

“‘M not sleeping, hyung. Just resting my eyes,” mumbled Jungwoo from his side. He rubbed his face into Jaehyun’s chest, taking in his scent before slowly blinking up to Johnny. “Don’t listen to him, you smell like heaven.”

“Oh? You weren't sleeping? I call bullshit, you drooled on my shirt, and were snoring.”

“Okay, you guys figure it out then. I’m hopping in the shower with or without you. Though I prefer both of you with me,” Johnny tossed his dirty shirt at them and started walking to the bathroom. 

He was pulling his pants down when he heard Jaehyun and Jungwoo scrambling off of the bed behind him. A long pair of arms circled his waist and lips pressed into his shoulder, Jungwoo by the feel of it. 

Johnny grinned as they waddled into the bathroom together, Jungwoo flush against his back with Jaehyun behind them until they were all inside. Jaehyun moved around to the front, barricading Johnny between him and Jungwoo. 

Within the blink of an eye, he was leaning up and kissing Johnny, their lips crashing together in a messy kiss. The softness of Jaehyun’s lips moved, matching with every bit of love as Jungwoo’s, which were leaving kisses on the back of his neck and shoulder. Moments like these with the two of them were what he lived for. 

Jungwoo and Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun and Jungwoo. 

He loved both of them more than he could ever explain. 

It was mesmerizing how well they made it work with the three of them. It was a challenge when two alphas both wanted the same omega. Rarely did it end well, as the effort to restrain and control their inner wolf where mates were concerned was not something many Alphas were able to do. 

Johnny had never considered any other option at all, however. 

Jaehyun was his best friend, and every bit as important to him as Jungwoo. He had loved Jaehyun almost as long as he had loved Jungwoo, yet had been afraid of admitting it to himself and Jaehyun. 

How could two Alphas ever be together? 

Then came Jungwoo, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Immediately Johnny understood all the stories people had told him about true mates. 

Jungwoo had taken to Jaehyun initially, despite the fact he was Johnny’s true mate. He had fallen for Jaehyun’s bright eye smile, warm dimples, tight embraces, perfectly sculpted face and features but Johnny had fallen for them first. He loved both of them and supported whatever made them both happy. However, Jungwoo couldn’t deny his natural attraction and how his body responded to Johnny. 

It had been his idea to try, over time the three of them working to build a haven of their own, away from the judgment of fans and even the other members. 

They were hesitant at first, but Jungwoo slowly opened up to the intimidating pack leader Johnny as much as he had to Jaehyun, and Jaehyun softened his need for dominance until he freely shared and exchanged control with Johnny. It became a harmonious flow of giving and taking, love and need, support, and care and it was thoroughly them.

Much like now, they lost themselves in the way they moved together — Jungwoo’s hand pulling Johnny’s cock from behind, as Jaehyun worked on removing his own shirt. Johnny’s hands were on Jaehyun’s hips, pulling the sides of his sweatpants until they fell to the floor. 

“Get the water started baby,” Johnny muttered against Jaehyun’s lips, giving him another kiss. Craning his neck, he turned to kiss Jungwoo as well, letting their tongues slide together in a messy, crooked exchange. 

Jungwoo turned Johnny around to face him, grinning as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. The tips of his fingers trailed up and down Johnny’s chest, caressing one of his nipples as Johnny sucked in a sharp breath at the sight. 

The water from the shower was running, steam already filling the bathroom, and the temperature rising with the humidity. Jaehyun turned back to his mates, hands trailing over the tattoo on Johnny’s shoulder. 

“It looks so good on you, hyung. What do you think, Woo? Should I get one too?”

“It’d be sexy. Would you get it in the same place?” Jungwoo replied, tracing the same spot on Jaehyun’s chest. He managed to place himself between the two Alphas, arms wrapping around Jaehyun’s neck. “Jaehyunnie, you smell really good too, you know?”

“I always smell good,” Jaehyun drank in the beauty of Jungwoo’s narrow waist. “Come here, let’s get you out of these boxers.” 

With Johnny’s help, they pulled his underwear off and guided Jungwoo under the water’s spray. They took their time, letting the water flow over them and taking turns languidly kissing each other. Jaehyun made his way down Jungwoo’s body until he was kneeling on the shower floor with Johnny and Jungwoo’s cocks in front of him. He took Jungwoo into his mouth first, tonguing over the slit to lap at the beads of precum forming at the head. 

Johnny loved watching how Jaehyun took care of Jungwoo, cheeks hollowed as he sucked him off. Jungwoo’s body blocked the water from hitting his face, hand in Jaehyun’s permed hair guiding his movements. He wanted to just watch them, the adrenaline of his workout had his wolf singing and needing to touch, to mark, to claim, however. 

His fingers slid between Jungwoo’s cheeks, and the warm slick around his hole was enough for them to slip inside. The sound Jungwoo let out at the sensation went straight to his cock, and Johnny groaned as he began to move his fingers in and out. Johnny curled his fingers, the tightness of Jungwoo’s walls clenching around them as he spread Jungwoo open so he could take the both of them. 

His lips sucked on the mark at the juncture of Jungwoo’s neck and shoulder — exactly where Jaehyun’s mating mark was, and, God, Johnny could practically taste and feel him through it. 

Jaehyun moaned. Johnny knew he could feel it through the connection as well. Their bond, their union, unbreakable and lasting. 

“Woo, who do you want inside?” Johnny panted, breathing into Jungwoo’s back. Jungwoo was bent over Jaehyun, hips rolling up to the velvety warmth of his mouth. Jaehyun pulled off of Jungwoo’s cock with a pop and began to jerk himself off as they waited for an answer. 

Jungwoo let out a moan as his eyes fluttered open and he met Jaehyun’s beautiful large eyes looking up at him. 

“Jaehyunnie, I want Jaehyun-hyung,” he panted.

Jaehyun nodded and began to work his way up Jungwoo’s thighs to his stomach, kissing over the lines of his abs. His lips wrapped around one of Jungwoo’s nipples, teeth teasing the bud before sucking hard around it until Jungwoo cried out. When he reached Jungwoo’s neck, he licked a strip over the claim mark on the other side, this one —- Johnny’s. 

Johnny shivered despite the heat of the water and met Jaehyun in a kiss over Jungwoo’s shoulder, sandwiching their Omega between them. 

Slipping his fingers out, Johnny turned Jungwoo around to face him so Jaehyun could have easier access to him. He held Jaehyun’s gaze as Jaehyun lined himself with Jungwoo’s entrance and slid himself into the waiting heat. Between them, Jungwoo’s eyes slipped close as he let out a low moan and grabbed Johnny’s arm for support. 

Caged between the wall and Jungwoo’s chest, Johnny could only watch as Jaehyun began thrusting up into Jungwoo. Watching the two of them was incredible. Stunning beyond reason or description as Jungwoo’s mouth hung open in a small ‘o’, eyes glossy and hazy. Jaehyun, hard and strong as he gripped onto Jungwoo’s hips, each thrust hitting the bundle of nerves made Jungwoo cry out. 

Johnny gently bit down over Jungwoo’s neck, sucking a dark bruise over the mark long faded since they had claimed him. Johnny’s hand found its way down his stomach and around his cock, tightening as he began to rub himself in time to Jaehyun’s movements. 

The water sprayed down on them relentlessly, trickling down Jungwoo’s back and over his sides. His wet hair hung in messy strands framing his face, like an ethereal siren, calling out Jaehyun’s name as the sensations continued to ride in waves over his body. Each one of Jaehyun’s unyielding thrusts brought another delectable sound from Jungwoo’s lips and he had to grab onto Johnny’s neck for support. Johnny was quick to wrap an arm around Jungwoo’s waist, never letting the other think for a moment that he would let him fall. 

With a low animalistic sound, Jaehyun chased his orgasm, the swell of his knot forming as he pushed harder. At the same time, Johnny took both his and Jungwoo’s cock in his hand, stroking them hard and fast until they toppled over the edge. 

It was Jungwoo who came first, Jaehyun driving deep inside as Jungwoo clamped down around his knot, coating Johnny’s large hand with cum. 

Johnny milked him through the climax, using the cum to smooth the glide over his own. He pulled Jungwoo into a hard kiss, lips crashing together in a mixture of tongue and teeth and carelessness, panting and moaning into Jungwoo’s mouth. 

He came hard, white streaks spurting out from his cock and over Jungwoo’s abs. 

Behind them, Jaehyun bit into Jungwoo’s shoulder, hips slowing down as he pushed a little deeper. His breath quickened as his stomach tightened at the overwhelming friction. With a grunt, he gave a final thrust and began spilling into Jungwoo. Breath hot on Jungwoo’s neck, their Omega’s moans filling the bathroom as Jaehyun’s load filled Jungwoo, and Johnny felt it as if it were his own. 

For a moment, the three of them were breathing heavily with each other. Holding on for support while they waited for Jaehyun’s knot to deflate enough to pull out. A tangle of limbs and arms as the water washed away the remnants of cum, the warmth long spent. 

Johnny was the first to move, reaching behind Jaehyun to turn off the water. 

Carefully, he shifted Jungwoo’s weight into Jaehyun’s arms to step out of the shower and pull the large fluffy towel from the rack. Even after their quick sessions, Jungwoo was perpetually needy and clingy. He needed to be spoiled and pampered, and Johnny couldn’t help but give a fond smile as he wrapped both Jungwoo and Jaehyun in the towel. 

“Come on you two, let’s get into bed.”

“Johnny-hyung, you didn’t get to knot me though?” Jungwoo pouted as his arms snaked around Johnny’s neck.

With a chuckle, Johnny got the hint, proceeding to lift him bridal-style and carry him into the bedroom. 

“No, I held back this time. You’ll get plenty of time to ride my knot later. Besides, seeing you get off, watching Jae turn you into a wet, moaning mess….it’s so fucking hot. I love seeing my beautiful mates together like this. I love you both so much.” Johnny kissed the tip of Jungwoo’s nose and sat him on the edge of the bed before going to their suitcases for their clothes. 

They dried off and changed into their pajamas, Jungwoo opting to wear one of Johnny’s massive shirts and a pair of Jaehyun’s sweats. He curled up between the two Alpha’s, floating on the high of his orgasm as Johnny pulled him against his chest with Jaehyun behind him. 

Jungwoo tossed one leg over Johnny’s thigh, letting the older play with his skin and trace the lines of his muscle. He pulled Jaehyun’s arm over his waist and locked their fingers together, tucking their hands under his chin.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, it started and Jungwoo bolted upright in bed, his entire body on fire.

It was sweltering, with both of his Alphas on either side of him, and far too much for him. Their scents mingled together in an intoxicating blend of tobacco, spice, fresh earth, and Jungwoo let out a strained grunt. Their scents comforted him, engulfing him in a warm blanket but almost suffocating in a way. Sweat lined his forehead, parched like he hadn't had a drink in days.

Jungwoo swallowed, trying to bring some semblance of moisture back to his mouth, and failed. His shirt was stuck to his back and he quickly peeled it off, throwing it onto the floor. 

Okay, maybe Johnny had been right after all… 

Jungwoo clenched his thighs together, his cock caught between them. The friction sent a blooming wave of heat throughout his body. He could already feel the wetness of his slick seeping through his pants. With a silent gasp, Jungwoo bit down on his lip as he palmed over his aching erection, the touch electric through the sweats he was wearing. 

Right now, he fucking hated how hard he was, feeling the sweat and slick roll down his body and between his legs. He also hated how hard both Johnny and Jaehyun slept. Like the dead, the two were gone from the world once they fell asleep, and waking them up wouldn’t be easy. 

His hand slipped down into his pants, reaching behind his cock and balls to slip a finger inside, still loose from Jaehyun’s knot earlier. Slick and wet, remnants of cum spilling out, Jungwoo started a slow rhythm, trying to itch the rising ache inside. Yet he knew he couldn’t reach deep enough.

While the stretch felt good, he needed his mates. 

His lazy fucking mates, sleeping without realizing he was fucking himself open right next to them in bed. Jungwoo reached out to Johnny first, shaking the arm wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist. 

“Hyung…” he choked out, shifting on the bed to shove his fingers in deeper. 

To no surprise, neither moved in the slightest. God, they smelled so delicious, his head spinning as the scents assaulted his senses. He could almost taste them on his tongue if scents had a physical flavor. 

How dare they fucking cuddle without him? Fucking bastards, he hated them so much. 

With a groan, Jungwoo took the pillow and slammed it down on top of his two sleeping mates with an audible whomp. This time, both of them jerked awake. Jaehyun’s eyes flew open and immediately landed on Jungwoo’s flushed, sweat-lined face. 

“Fuck, I knew it...John, get some water and move the blankets out of the way.” Jaehyun sat up in bed and pulled Jungwoo to straddle his lap as Jungwoo’s fingers slipped out and he wiped them on the sheets. Cupping Jungwoo’s cheek, Jaehyun tried to gauge how far into his heat Jungwoo was.

When Jungwoo leaned into the touch, Jaehyun smiled and brushed back the drenched bangs from his face. “Jesus, you’re on fire, Woo. Don’t worry, we got you baby.”

“Jaehyun-hyung…” 

Immediately, Jungwoo’s lips were on his, aggressive and needy as they kissed, hot and wet. Jaehyun’s hips rolled up to meet Jungwoo’s, feeling the heat from his lower body across his thighs. Slick seeped through his pants but he didn’t give a shit about the sweats. Not with Jungwoo gyrating in his lap, kissing him as his life depended on it. Thick lips moving alongside his, red and hungry with needy whines in between. 

“I’m sorry,” Jungwoo mumbled incoherently as he broke away from Jaehyun. His brow pulled together as he grounded down to chase his own growing need to have one, or both of his mates, inside of him. 

Johnny tossed all the blankets to the floor and stripped out of his pajamas in record speed to join them on the bed once more. “Don’t be baby, that’s why we’re here for you,” Johnny cooed, his voice deep in his throat with want. 

The bed shifted and dipped as he slid behind Jungwoo. He licked at his neck, the spot close to his scent glands and mating mark. Jungwoo whimpered, letting his head fall back onto Johnny’s shoulder as he rocked back and forth on Jaehyun’s lap. 

“What do you need us to do?”

Jungwoo’s entire body felt like it was on fire. The friction of Jaehyun’s sweatpants rubbing against his cock drove him insane. All he wanted was for his lovers to touch him, fuck him...love and devour every inch of him. Johnny’s arm slid around and dipped into the waistband while Jaehyun’s lips moved over his jaw, neck, and collar. 

His mates knew him so well. Without words, they always knew what he needed, left breathless, and yearning. They knew how to get him to fall apart in the quickest way. He hadn’t even realized they had worked together to rid him of the cursed pants until the relieving cool air hit his bare thighs. 

Jungwoo frowned. Now Jaehyun was the only one who remained dressed, wearing too much. He grabbed the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt and lifted it over his head. An awkward, desperate flailing tug-of-war with the damn thing. His rush to see Jaehyun’s flawless toned and muscled chest made the process harder than it needed to be. 

Johnny chuckled, his voice deep in his chest and reverberating through Jungwoo’s back. A wonderful, musical sound that went straight to his leaking cock and made Jungwoo moan under his breath. 

“Come here baby, let us see how beautiful you are, all needy for us,” Johnny practically purred into Jungwoo’s neck, the sensitive spot below his ear. 

He pulled Jungwoo off of Jaehyun’s lap so the younger could undress easier. Johnny turned Jungwoo around to come face to face with their gorgeous, perfect Omega. Pure bliss, exquisite and stunning, he felt how quickly Jungwoo was already losing himself to them. 

Jungwoo lunged forward, capturing Johnny’s lips in a hot, demanding kiss. In turn, he bit down on Jungwoo’s lip, teeth pulling on it to remind him of his place, though they both knew there was no true threat behind it. Johnny's tongue found its way into Jungwoo’s parted lips, tasting him until he was drowning in him. 

Slick leaked out from between Jungwoo’s thighs onto the sheets, and Johnny wanted to just dive into the heat, feeling Jungwoo around him. Johnny reached between their bodies and took Jungwoo’s cock in his hand. 

Already hard and heavy, beads of precum dribbling from the head. Jungwoo let out a pleasing gasp into his mouth as Johnny began stroking in long drawn out movements. The heat of his hand sliding over the shaft until he was arching forward against Johnny’s chest. 

“Fuck, Johnny-hyung,” Jungwoo breathed out, lurching forward as Johnny jerked him off. The first wave of his orgasm rolled through his body and his head spun as he exploded. Streaks of white cum split over Johnny’s hand and stomach. Jungwoo's thighs shook as they squeezed together on Johnny’s lap. 

“I could watch the two of you all day,” Jaehyun chuckled, crawling back to join his mates, lovers. Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to blink for fear he would miss a single second of this, his cock twitching at the sight. "So perfect for us, Woo, and we've barely touched you."

It was captivating how desperately Jungwoo clung to Johnny, rocking into his thigh and thrusting into Johnny’s palm. He tried so hard to steady his ragged breathing, trying to calm the fires burning in his gut. 

"Which one of us do you want first, baby?" Johnny murmured against Jungwoo's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth. 

Although having already come once, Jungwoo was still hard in his hand. He knew how much Jungwoo loved praise, loved being taken care of and spoiled by his mates. And Johnny and Jaehyun were far too happy to indulge him.

Jungwoo closed his eyes as he bit back a whine, feeling Johnny’s cock under him, so close and ready. Johnny handled him with such skill, knowing all his weak spots, but Jungwoo wanted to be greedy. Wanted to feel both of them inside, and let them completely wreck and destroy him. 

He wanted them to be rough, to own and control him. To fall apart again and again under between them and have them keep doing it until he was a mess. To mate and breed him, pumping him full of their cum until he was completely stuffed and it spilled out in flowing rivulets. His lovers, his mates, partners — truly both spectacular works of art. It always left Jungwoo wondering what he had done in a past life to have been so lucky to have earned their love like this.

"B-Both, at the same time," Jungwoo sighed out, a small shiver running down his spine as Johnny continued stroking him. Each slow drag of Johnny’s palm left Jungwoo wanting so, so, so much more.

The scents of his lovers swirled around his head, fuzzy and clouded, and made it almost impossible to think. He looked over his shoulder to Jaehyun and reached out, their missing piece. His body begged to be touched again. "Hyunnie…you too."

So much love and adoration clung to Jungwoo’s voice as he said it, Jaehyun slipped onto the bed. He nuzzled into the back of Jungwoo’s neck, lips forging a trail down, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

"Then turn around so hyung can get you ready. I know how much you love riding his face. We don't wanna hurt you," Jaehyun said right into his ear, leaving goosebumps on his skin.

Johnny grinned, pulling him into a kiss by his chin, a tight grip between his fingers and thumb. “Let me taste that delicious ass of yours. Use your mouth on Jaehyun, too, like the good boy you are.”

_Jesus…_

Jungwoo’s mind flipped, shuddering at the words of praise and the feeling of his mates hard and pressed against him. Knowing he was the cause of their hardness, their intense reactions to him were enough to make Jungwoo shake down through his core. 

Both of them were so magnificent and gorgeous, Jaehyun’s sharp jawline and deep dimples. Johnny, with the deepest, darkest eyes with handsome golden skin. 

And they were his — and he was _theirs_. 

Jaehyun and Johnny quickly took control of him, working together to change their positions on the bed. Jaehyun helped Jungwoo turn over until he was face to face with him. He took a brief moment to give him a heated kiss that left Jungwoo winded and breathless. 

Grabbing onto his thighs, Johnny pulled him back until one knee was on either side of his head, Jungwoo’s slick hole waiting above him. He ran reverent hands up Jungwoo’s thighs, the gentle drag of his blunt nails over the sensitive skin to take each cheek with a firm squeeze. 

Jungwoo glanced over his shoulder, making sure he wasn’t suffocating Johnny but then all he saw was the look of pure adoration in his eyes, looking at him as if he were a blessing from heaven. 

Knowing Johnny, to him Jungwoo probably felt like one.

Johnny’s breath was hot, blowing across the entrance as he leaned into Jungwoo and licked a long strip along his perineum. Above him, Jungwoo let out a small whine, thighs clenching around his head. He chuckled at the cuteness of Jungwoo’s voice, tracing two fingers over his entrance before easing them inside. 

With a dark, predatory stare, Jaehyun watched the faint red blush spread across Jungwoo’s cheeks as Johnny started opening their Omega up, tongue slipping inside the tight ring of muscle. Eating him out until slick coated his chin, Jungwoo squirming on his mouth, the gentle rock of his hips. 

Eyes closed as his adorable bunny teeth dug into his lower lip, hands gripping onto Johnny’s thighs for support. No matter how many times Jaehyun was witness to this, it was still the most amazing gift to experience sharing Johnny and Jungwoo. 

His best friends and lovers. 

“Come here, beautiful,” his voice came out, more demanding than he intended. Jaehyun spread his legs over Johnny’s thighs a little wider, letting his weight rest on them as he took Jungwoo’s face in his hand. 

However Jungwoo responded in the way he loved - leaning forward for a messy kiss, and his fingers wound around the hair at the base of Jungwoo’s neck. He stroked his cock a few times, fully hard for his Omega, and guided Jungwoo’s head down. 

Taunting lips, soft and supple, waiting for him. Jaehyun rubbed the tip over Jungwoo’s mouth, smearing the drops of pre-come over them. 

And without any effort, Jungwoo took the full length of Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth, swallowing down the base. The bitter salty taste on his tongue as Jungwoo opened his mouth to let him start fucking his throat. 

Jaehyun took his time, using his grip in Jungwoo’s hair to move him, making slow and gentle thrusts into the wet warmth of his mouth and lips. Jungwoo took every inch perfectly, cheeks hollowed and tongue lapping at his length. The lack of a gag reflex and desire to please his Alpha mates, letting him fuck Jungwoo’s face and throat until his eyes watered. 

His neck strained as he struggled to tilt his head up to stare at Jaehyun with wide eyes, but it was worth every bit of discomfort. Watching his Alpha get off on him, moaning and grunting from the pleasure he was providing him. Knowing the heavy weight of Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth was because of him. Hearing the string of praise and admiration spilling out of Jaehyun’s mouth, with Johnny under him, tongue diving, tasting, lapping deep inside his ass. 

Years ago, he never would have imagined this, having not one — but two….two Alpha mates, bonded and claimed to him. Their pleasure was his, shared between them, triple-fold, and it was enough to make Jungwoo feel like the air was knocked out of him. 

Johnny’s cock also waited for him, hard and curved up his pelvic bone under Jungwoo’s chin. He wrapped his hand around Johnny, wishing he could fit both of them in his mouth. 

God knew he loved the taste of them more than anything else. 

Jungwoo pulled off Jaehyun with a pop. A trail of spit and drool from the head to his lower lip, swollen and red from abuse. His tongue lapped at the head of Johnny’s cock, running over the slit to gather the pearl white beads. Each kitten lick made Johnny shake under him, the contractions rippling through the thick thighs he held onto. 

Jaehyun rubbed his back, hand pushing his head down onto Johnny until it hit the back of his throat. His fingers brushed over the imprint of it through Jungwoo’s cheek, tracing the outline with his thumb. He alternated between Johnny and Jaehyun, giving each of them enough attention, tasting and savoring each of them. His jaw ached in the best ways, from trying to stretch around them, the mess dribbling down his chin and throat, glistening in the lights. 

Jungwoo had no idea how wrecked he must have looked. Johnny’s nails were almost cutting into his thighs, and Jaehyun had almost chewed a hole into his lip with how much he was holding back. 

It brought him close, so very close and they had barely touched him. Everything drove his body closer to the edge of ecstasy and Jungwoo was about to shatter. His hand slipped down between his body and Johnny’s chest and he began squeezing and stroking himself. His orgasm came like a power surge, unable to hold back as he released in a wave of hot bursts. Jungwoo’s body tightened as his voice broke when he cried out, heart stuttering in his chest. 

Johnny slowed down to let Jungwoo ride out his climax, tentatively licking and sucking at his slick-drenched hole, face coated in it. 

Jaehyun leaned down and showered him in compliments, peppering gentle kisses over his flushed cheeks while Jungwoo emptied himself. 

While part of the heat subsided, the desperate itch temporarily relieved, Jungwoo knew it wouldn’t be enough. Not with Johnny and Jaehyun, and never enough for him. 

It was never enough, even when he wasn’t in his heat. 

With shaky arms, Jungwoo pushed himself up and pulled Jaehyun into a slow, sensual kiss. Lips soft like a pillowy cloud, unbelievably soft considering how much Jaehyun had abused them. 

Warm and welcoming, Jaehyun smiled into the kiss. He dragged Jungwoo forward, body and muscles pliant and relaxed from his orgasm, and into his arms. Jungwoo let out a soft whimper at being so easily manhandled, his body trembling against Jaehyun’s chest with an involuntary twitch. 

“You’re so hard, Woo. Fucking insatiable. What would you do without both of us?” Jaehyun teased. His hand slid up the curve of Jungwoo’s ass, fingers slipping into his entrance, and testing if he was fully stretched and spread for them. 

They had both taken and knotted Jungwoo several times before. Yet every time, he worried about hurting their mate. Omega bodies were designed to take knots...just not usually two at a time. A playful curl of his fingers sent a tingling run of pleasure up Jungwoo’s spine, drawing out a symphony of sounds. 

“Turn around for Johnny-hyung. Let him see you when we knot you,” Jaehyun guided Jungwoo around to face Johnny, waiting for them with a blinding radiant smile and open arms. 

Johnny, their perfect Alpha mate, never rushing or dominating them, with endless, undying love for them and only for them. 

Jungwoo’s hand found Johnny’s, fingers interlocking as his free arm slid around Jungwoo’s waist. Johnny captured Jungwoo in a searing kiss, a shameless moan from their Omega into his open mouth. Clutching onto his shoulder, head clouded and swimming as he leaned against Johnny’s forehead. 

“Ready, Woo?” Johnny asked, shifting Jungwoo’s weight above him. 

“Fuck, yes, please...I just want both of you,” Jungwoo reassured, circling his hips down over the head of Johnny’s cock. 

The pressure of the tip pushing into Jungwoo’s entrance, teasing and testing him, so close and so desperate. Every atom and nerve in his body on fire, ready to explode. He begged for the sweet release of being stuffed so full of his mates. 

Johnny’s grip on the back of Jungwoo’s thighs tightened, and with a low growl, he pressed inside. His cock slid into the comfortable heat of Jungwoo’s slick-drenched hole and he bit back the string of curses on his tongue. The majestic arch of Jungwoo's back as he dove deeper, pulling him down until his hips were flushed against Jungwoo’s ass. It took every bit of strength for Johnny not to start fucking hard and relentless into Jungwoo, knowing he wanted Jaehyun inside as well.

“Jesus,” Jaehyun whispered, stroking himself as he moved behind Jungwoo. He let out a soft sigh at the beauty of how well Jungwoo took Johnny’s cock. His hand pressed down on the center of Jungwoo’s back, as Johnny wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him closer. Johnny’s cock was already snug and tight inside Jungwoo and Jaehyun carefully pushed the tip in a fraction. 

Jungwoo let out a small hiss at the stretch causing Jaehyun to pause, so afraid of hurting him. He grasped onto Jungwoo’s hips to steady him. “You okay baby?”

“God, yes just get inside,” Jungwoo let out in a broken breath, trying to push Jaehyun deeper inside. The red-hot flush across his face and chest, sweat matting his hair to his forehead. 

Already he was so full of Johnny’s girth, thick and stretching him so wide. He could feel the slick soaking his ass, thighs, and legs, making a mess of their bed but Jungwoo didn’t give a shit. 

“Come on, Jae, let’s make our baby feel good,” Johnny grunted with a shallow thrust. 

Without another word Jaehyun snapped his hips forward, flush with the back of Jungwoo’s thighs until he buried himself inside. The obscene moan of his name from Jungwoo’s lips filled the room, loud and deafening. Jungwoo’s head fell onto Johnny’s shoulder, panting and biting onto the muscle as Jaehyun shifted to get comfortable. 

The marvelous stretch bordered on almost too much, but it was everything he needed and wanted from his mates. Like jumping from the swings at the highest point, soaring through the air until he was almost breathless. Full and deliciously stretched open, and he couldn’t help trying to fuck himself on both of his Alpha’s cocks. 

Jaehyun leaned down over him, pressing kisses into the curve of Jungwoo’s neck to comfort him. The feeling of Johnny’s cock sliding alongside his, the copious amounts of slick from their Omega providing enough lube for them to move easily. “Doing so good, Woo. Taking both of us so well.”

Somehow, Jungwoo managed to nod, unable to stop the neediness consuming him. He wanted to sob at how wonderfully they treated him, high on their love and lust and the feeling of them inside. Their bodies in perfect harmony and sync with each other, their mating marks throbbing in time with the pounding of their hearts. 

Tears pricked at his eyes when Johnny lifted his head and looked at him like he was the entirety of the universe. 

“Are you okay, Woo? Too much for you?” Johnny whispered between the soft pecks he placed over Jungwoo’s cheeks, lips, and nose. 

“N-no, it’s perfect, feels so good. I want you to start moving,” Jungwoo whined, his pulse started to peak.

Over Jungwoo’s shoulder, Johnny caught Jaehyun’s starved gaze and gave a short nod. His hand found a home on Jungwoo’s hips as he started thrusting upwards. Johnny's mates let him lead, the smooth glide of his cock rubbing against the underside of Jaehyun’s in long strokes. The sounds were lewd, indecent, and completely pornographic as Jungwoo’s voice bounced off the walls with each thrust. 

The shallow gasps coming from Jungwoo flowed into Johnny's ear as he began to fuck him harder. Jaehyun’s weight pressed against Jungwoo’s back as he too began to move his hips in a balanced, alternating tandem. 

Every part of Jungwoo burned like an inferno, synapses about to combust into flames as he gave himself over to his hyungs, his Alphas, his _mates_. He sighed into the crook of Johnny’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling against the claiming mark and inhaling the fragrant, musky scent. Pleasure rose in waves with the unending, slow, and steady pressure to his prostate. 

Johnny and Jaehyun, leaving blissful bruises across his neck from both sides. The bed banged against the wall with how hard they were fucking into him. For a split second, Jungwoo felt bad for whoever was rooming next to them. But the thought was gone as quickly as it came thanks to how full he felt, the tightness coiled in his gut once again.

He trusted them, knowing Johnny and Jaehyun would take care of him and give him exactly what he needed. 

They held him close, their bodies surrounding and smothering him. Jungwoo rode the exhilarating waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Both of their hips sliding in and out, words of love uttered against the dampness of his skin. 

“God Jungwoo, you’re so amazing for us,” Jaehyun murmured, ears flushed to the tips as he let out a moan into the middle of Jungwoo’s back. “Wanna see you come. Come for us, baby.”

Jaehyun’s hand slipped between Jungwoo and Johnny’s body, wrapping around Jungwoo’s cock. Swollen and red, leaking generously from the slit down the length, a continuous dribble pooling on Johnny’s stomach. Using the precum, he began to pump Jungwoo in time with the movements of his hips. Johnny’s teeth were on his neck, sinking into the mark he proudly wore, Jaehyun’s on the other side doing the same.

The pressure sent Jungwoo toppling over the edge and he swore he could taste the bursts of colors swimming across his vision. With a gasping cry, the taut string in his core snapped in half as his body convulsed. 

The release hit him like a freight liner, plowing over him with such intensity. His entire body wracked with crescendos of gratification, melting into the marrow of his bones. Streaks of pearlescent white cum shot out over Johnny’s abs and Jaehyun’s strong fist. 

It was then he realized the swelling at the base of Jaehyun’s cock, his knot was starting to catch on his entrance. Johnny’s too, the delicious, delectable stretch of both knots forming inside of him, and — _fuck_ , the painful burn was amazing. 

Johnny’s hand reached around Jungwoo’s waist to Jaehyun’s side and pulled him deeper inside. Their gazes locked over their Omega’s shoulder and Jaehyun leaned down, capturing Johnny in a euphoric kiss. Hips rolling forward in a slow and steady rhythm until they were both locked inside of Jungwoo.

“Shit, Woo, I’m coming,” Johnny grunted out, his grip tight on Jaehyun’s hips. 

It was the final warning before he jerked up, arching from the mattress. He came hard into the heat of Jungwoo’s ass, grinding against Jaehyun’s length. Likewise, Jaehyun barely had time to warn Jungwoo of his orgasm, a deep growl slipping past his lips against the shell of his ear. 

Jungwoo choked out a whimpered moan. His head dropped down onto Johnny’s shoulder as Jaehyun snapped his hips forward a final time. Jaehyun’s thighs shook, as a rush of thick cum spilled into their Omega, breeding and filling Jungwoo. 

_So, so full._

Both Johnny and Jaehyun’s tongues licked over the fresh bruises on Jungwoo’s claiming marks, nipping at the sensitive skin. A mixture of their lips on Jungwoo, swirling around and over each other until the two of them were panting into each other’s mouth. The erratic rise and fall of their chests, the air in the room filled with the sex-fueled scent of slick, and heat and just — _them_. 

“Jae,” Johnny groaned, the weight of his two mates bearing down on him. “Let’s move over, it will be more comfortable in the meantime.”

Still knotted and locked together, they went through the awkward discomfort of finding a position that worked for all of them. 

Jungwoo was already half-passed out in Johnny’s arms, the immediate urgency of his first heat having passed. Sweat glistened across Jungwoo’s forehead and chest. To anyone else, it might have been disgusting but to Johnny, it was heavenly. Jaehyun curled around their Omega, wrapping an arm around his waist, and together with Johnny, they gently rolled to the side. Their knots, still locked and buried inside of him shifted, and Jungwoo let out a frustrated whine as they moved him. 

He settled safely between his lovers, Johnny’s heart thumping against his chest, Jaehyun’s pressed against his back. He turned to kiss Jaehyun, the uncomfortable angle not even making him have second thoughts as he brought his lips to Jaehyun’s. 

Soft, gentle. Easing Jungwoo back to reality, grounding him. 

“Love you, Hyunnie.” He mumbled, voice weak and wavering as he pressed the tip of his nose into Jaehyun’s cheek. He smiled against Jaehyun’s mouth, relaxing into his embrace.

“Hey, what about me?”

“What about you?” Jungwoo let out a small laugh, turning back to Johnny. 

Big, strong, pack leader Alpha Johnny was pouting with his lower lip jutting out. Jungwoo cupped Johnny’s cheek, their lips barely touching and he grinned. He pressed a chaste kiss to Johnny’s lips, savoring the pillowy plushness on his own. 

Completely perfect, the feeling of being home. “I love you too Johnny-hyung.”

The tinges of his heat lurked on the edges, tickling the hairs on his body like a teasing ocean breeze, and Jungwoo knew he needed sleep before they started again. He let out a satisfied hum, relaxing into the pairs of strong arms supporting him, encompassing him. Heart and soul soaring, feeling content and full. 

Jaehyun nuzzled into his neck as until they became a mess of arms and legs entwined together.

“Sleep Jungwoo,” Johnny whispered, brushing the damp, matted bangs from his face. “We’ve got you, baby.”

The weights pulling Jungwoo’s eyes down eventually won, his consciousness drifting in and out until the exhaustion finally took over him. He succumbed to sleep with Jaehyun and Johnny’s promises of love and unyielding praise flitting into his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> I hope you enjoy~ figured I'd give a little background and true mates in this AU:
> 
> Basically, its possible for someone to have a true mate but there are a number of factors as to why they may never meet - location, death of any kind, age/time differences. It happens that people find each other but its become less common. It doesnt mean they are "fated to be" but rather they are best suited for the other in a perfect balance. 
> 
> Jungwoo and Johnny are true mates and they both knew it immediately. Jaehyun never met his and has no interest in finding them, nor will he - he is completely and hopelessly in love with his two mates.


End file.
